Descuida
by maizrojo
Summary: One-shot. "No hubo respuesta por parte de él. Era un hombre callado. Con sus facciones poco marcadas y sus profundas ojeras, se limitó a observar a Nami con mucha atención por debajo de la visera de su gorro". [Spoilers de Punk Hazard].


**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Gracias por pasaros por aquí :) Espero que esta historia os guste un poquito. Quisiera pediros un favor y es que me digáis que os parece el desarrollo, porque yo creo que ocurre todo demasiado rápido, pero no sé. Tampoco me lo he tomado demasiado en serio. Se supone que debería estar escribiendo otro fic más largo, pero me asaltó la inspiración para éste y, como era cortito, no me pude resistir.

¡Un saludo cariñoso! ^^

* * *

**Descuida**

Caía la noche sobre el barco de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, donde casi todos los tripulantes dormían. En el camarote de las mujeres, un pequeño infiltrado se había adueñado de la cama: Momonosuke, feliz, estaba apretujado entre la navegante Nami y la arqueóloga Robin. Ésta última resoplaba suavemente sobre la almohada; mientras que la pelirroja, con los ojos abiertos como platos, fruncía el ceño.

Nami estaba sudando. Tres personas durmiendo juntas en una misma cama desprendían demasiado calor. Además, el pequeño hijo del samurái, espatarrado a sus anchas sobre el colchón dando patadas y moviéndose constantemente, no le era de ninguna ayuda para descansar. Si no fuese un niño de ocho años al que, además, encontraba terriblemente adorable, ya le habría pegado un buen coscorrón.

La joven decidió levantarse. Se conocía bien a sí misma y sabía perfectamente que no lograría dormirse en aquellas condiciones a pesar del cansancio. Un paseo por cubierta y la brisa marina la ayudarían a refrescarse. Franky estaba de guardia aquella noche, y la energética charla del cyborg siempre era una buena forma de pasar el rato.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —se preguntó la navegante cuando, tras salir a cubierta, no logró localizar al cyborg por ninguna parte—.

Allí sólo estaban Caesar y Trafalgar, ambos dormidos. El uno, prácticamente noqueado, tumbado junto a la puerta de la cocina; y el otro sentado al pie de la barandilla, con la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho como una macabra marioneta.

—¿Cómo podrá dormir en esa postura? —pensó Nami observando al siniestro capitán—. ¿Estará siquiera dormido?

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó en ese mismo instante, cuando el capitán pirata levantó súbitamente la cabeza. La navegante dio un respingo.

—¡Torao! —exclamó, irritada, en el tono de voz más bajo que logró pronunciar—. ¡Me has asustado!

No hubo respuesta por parte de él. Era un hombre callado. Con sus facciones poco marcadas y sus profundas ojeras, se limitó a observar a Nami con mucha atención por debajo de la visera de su gorro.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó la pelirroja—.

—No suelo hacerlo —respondió Trafalgar lacónicamente—.

Nami asintió con la cabeza. El cirujano se agarró a su nodachi y se incorporó un poco en su sitio para acomodarse mejor. Aquella noche era bastante calurosa. El mar estaba en calma y apenas soplaba la más mínima brisa. Law percibió una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien y se quitó el gorro. Había estado demasiado concentrado pensando en todas y cada una de las posibles formas en las que su plan, su crucial plan, podía variar como para fijarse en la temperatura. Era un hombre al que le gustaba tener _casi_ todo bajo control.

La navegante de los Sombrero de Paja, Nami, era una de esas cosas que él no podía ni tenía interés alguno en controlar. Su comportamiento era caótico, al igual que el del resto de la tripulación, aunque ella, a diferencia de su capitán o el espadachín, era inteligente. Sabía reconocer una amenaza; sabía cuándo debía pararse a observar; y cuándo podía relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento. Y en aquel preciso instante Nami parecía haber decidido que, en presencia de Trafalgar Law, podía bajar la guardia. La joven se sentó frente a él, quizás demasiado cerca, con las piernas cruzadas: con aquellas largas piernas pálidas de aspecto suave, cubiertas por unos diminutos pantalones cortos...

—Esta noche hace mucho calor.

La voz de la navegante interrumpió los pensamientos de Law, que comenzaban a desviarse de su línea habitual. El cirujano hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta: él también estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por el desorden y el caos de la convivencia con los Sombrero de Paja.

Él, que convivía en un submarino con más de una treintena de hombres y que había logrado mantener la cabeza fría en el reino de las Kuja, la isla de las mujeres; se encontraba ahora mirándole las piernas a Nami, la Gata Ladrona. Y lo había estado haciendo últimamente con demasiada frecuencia. Todo por culpa del comportamiento alocado de Monkey D. Luffy, que lo desconcertaba y constantemente le hacía perder el hilo de sus cavilaciones.

—Estoy completamente desvelada. No logro conciliar el sueño —continuó diciendo Nami—. Vine aquí para hacer el tiempo. No imaginé que estarías despierto.

Y era cierto. Sin saber por qué, el hecho de que lo estuviera irritaba un poco a Nami. Trafalgar Law parecía excesivamente alerta y a la defensiva en el Sunny, especialmente cuando se suponía que toda la tripulación estaba durmiendo. No era como si Usopp y Chopper fuesen a hacer de las suyas en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso confiaba tan poco en los Sombrero de Paja que no se permitía bajar la guardia ni para dormir?

Aunque también cabía la inocente posibilidad de que Trafalgar Law sufriese simplemente de insomnio, tal y como insinuaban sus profundas ojeras, tan grises como sus ojos. Unos ojos que, por cierto, miraban a la navegante con implacable severidad y que, aún así, no impedían que ella lanzase pequeños vistazos al cuello del pirata, a sus hombros rectos, a sus manos rígidas y a su porte arrogante.

Nami se había fijado por primera vez en Trafalgar Law en Punk Hazard cuando, tras salvarla a ella de los Yeti Cool Brothers, el joven shichibukai le había propuesto a Luffy una alianza entre piratas. En aquel momento nadie de la tripulación había confiado en él, pero la alegría y la determinación de su capitán habían hecho cambiar de opinión a todo el mundo. Nami había comenzado a ver al pirata del North Blue con otros ojos: se había fijado en su alta estatura, en sus caderas delgadas y en sus agradables rasgos. Sospechaba que él se había dado cuenta y no se equivocaba.

Law sabía perfectamente que las mujeres solían encontrarlo atractivo, por lo que no le sorprendió que la Gata Ladrona no fuese una excepción. Podía sentir los ojos de la pelirroja examinándolo en aquel preciso instante con detenimiento y aprobación. Los había sentido desde el primer momento. Law no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia ella y esbozar una media sonrisa.

Una especie de escalofrío recorrió de arriba a abajo la espalda de Nami cuando Trafalgar le dirigió aquella mueca. El corazón le dio un salto de excitación. Los ojos del cirujano, delineados por aquellas marcadas ojeras, parecían hambrientos, y Nami sintió inmediatamente algo parecido al hambre o la sed en su interior, en su boca, y en sus manos. Le ardía la cara.

El Cirujano de la Muerte era un hombre de muy mala fama en todo el mundo. La mayoría de la gente lo describía con adjetivos como "siniestro" y "sanguinario", pero Nami no le tenía ningún miedo. Sospechaba que, muy en el fondo, Trafalgar Law no era más que un idiota como Luffy o Zoro. Un idiota muy atractivo. Un idiota que no se sorprendió lo más mínimo cuando la mano derecha de Nami se posó sobre su rodilla y dió un tirón a la tela de su pantalón vaquero.

—Aunque me alegro de que no estés durmiendo —dijo la pelirroja inclinándose hacia adelante—. Así tengo a alguien con quien hablar mientras no me entra el sueño.

Law se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa. Aquella mujer no tenía miedo de acercarse a él. Era atrevida y eso le gustaba. Y la visión que la joven le acababa de dar de su generoso escote todavía le gustaba más.

¿Para qué negarlo? Nami, la Gata Ladrona estaba llena de curvas vertiginosas. No era ningún misterio que el cocinero estuviera colado por ella. El cirujano llevó lentamente una mano hasta el brazo de la navegante y, agarrándolo, frotó con su pulgar la muñeca de la joven. Cuando Trafalgar Law se proponía algo, tal vez no siempre lo conseguía, pero, desde luego, no se andaba con medias tintas.

Aquel era el primer contacto físico que ambos piratas tenían. Ella se tragó la sorpresa y disimuló dirigiéndole una mirada seductora. Nami no iba a permitir que fuese él quien tomase la iniciativa.

—Aunque creo que no eres muy hablador, ¿me equivoco? —dijo la joven—.

Sin dejar de tentar con la mirada a Nami, ni de soltarle el brazo, Law volvió a recostarse apoyando la espalda sobre la barandilla del barco y atrayendo, al mismo tiempo, hacia él a la joven.

—No, estás en lo cierto —respondió él—.

—Tal vez preferirías hacer otra cosa en lugar de charlar —continuó Nami—. Algo más placentero.

—Desde luego.

Los dos piratas se miraron, quietos, casi petrificados, durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Aquello era un poco apresurado pero, finalmente, Law habló:

—El cyborg está dormido en la cocina desde hace quince minutos. No hay peligro de que venga.

Nami continuó mirando a su interlocutor, sin habla.

—Y Caesar está completamente K.O. —insistió el cirujano—.

Ni una sola palabra por parte de ella.

—No habrá ningún problema siempre que no grites demasiado alto —dijo Law sonriendo y bajando el tono de voz—.

Un vuelco sacudió las entrañas de Nami con emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras y, por un momento, se preguntó si aquello era correcto. Se trataba de un rival de la tripulación. Un aliado temporal en el que todavía no confiaban al cien por cien. Un pirata endemoniadamente atractivo que la miraba con lujuria a escasos centímetros de distancia...

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Era ridículo fingir que aquello iba a implicar palabras cariñosas, romance, o, en lo posterior, algún tipo de relación más allá de la estrictamente necesaria; puesto que ninguno de los dos deseaba nada semejante. Sería sólo sexo. Y con un hombre por cuyas atenciones muchas mujeres darían algo. Además, ¿quién podía resistirse a aquella mirada? Ella no, desde luego.

Nami no lo dudó más.

—Preocúpate por tus propios gritos, Torao —replicó, dirigiéndole al cirujano una sonrisa traviesa—.

Gateando lentamente hacia el capitán, la joven acercó los labios a su cuello y procedió a besar con deleite aquella cálida piel.

Law olía a limpio de una forma peculiar; casi como a alcohol puro o algún tipo de desinfectante. Eso distrajo por unos momentos la atención de Nami; pero Law se encargó de devolverla a la realidad deslizando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de la joven. Acariciando la curva de su espalda, atrajo a la joven hacia él.

El momento era algo extraño, pero Nami no besó al capitán en la boca. En su lugar, continuó dando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del cuello y los hombros del joven, y cuando el cuello del jersey negro de Law no dio más de sí, se lo quitó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras Nami descendía con pequeños besos por el pecho y el vientre de Law, éste se entretuvo observando el trasero de la joven y acariciándolo con movimientos circulares por encima del pantalón corto del pijama. Nami estaba prácticamente segura de que el cirujano tenía en aquel mismo momento aquella irritante expresión de autosuficiencia en la cara; pero poco le importaba. Tenía asuntos más importantes entre manos, como, por ejemplo, el cierre de los pantalones vaqueros de Law.

Tan pronto como voló la ropa del capitán, lo hizo también la de Nami. Se comportaron como animales. Se comportaron como amantes. Pero no se detuvieron. Entrelazaron los cuerpos, tumbados sobre la hierba del Sunny. Deslizaron las manos por su piel caliente. No se plantearon si aquello estaba bien o mal. No importaba. Nami rodeó con sus labios el miembro de Law. Él hundió los dedos en la húmeda carne de ella. Las manos del cirujano eran firmes y precisas, deliciosas. Él tenía un brillo lascivo en la mirada. Tenía la mente en blanco. Ninguno de los dos gemía. Era un acto silencioso. Law se dejó hacer. Nami se dejó llevar. Movió las caderas cabalgando al cirujano. Se retorció de placer con cada embestida. Arañó los tatuajes de los brazos que la sujetaban. Se sacudió en un increíble orgasmo y se dejó caer, cubierta en sudor, sobre la hierba mientras Law, sin aliento, seguía empujando. El cirujano se liberó dentro de ella con un estremecimiento y los ojos cerrados. Y todo aquel tiempo pareció haber transcurrido a cámara rápida cuando ambos se pusieron de pie para vestirse.

—Será mejor que tu capitán no sepa nada de esto —dijo Law volviendo a acomodarse junto a la barandilla—.

Nami rió para sus adentros. ¡Como si Luffy fuese capaz de comprender algo así! La pelirroja se encaminó de nuevo a los dormitorios. Tras un poco de ejercicio físico, el sueño se conciliaba mejor.

—Descuida, Torao —dijo sin mirarlo, esbozando una media sonrisa idéntica a la del cirujano—. Y gracias por tu compañía esta noche.

* * *

¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo! ^^


End file.
